


Get Wrecked

by seths_dream



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, D/s, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hi I use too many em dashes send help, M/M, PWP, Ryuji is inexperienced and Akira is just helping out his bro, boys being bros, handjobs, hawaii trip, let ryuji say fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:32:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18485770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seths_dream/pseuds/seths_dream
Summary: “I was hoping to… y’know, have my first kiss here.” Ryuji looked embarrassed.In which Ryuji is a virgin, and Akira is a pure and helpful friend who wants to help Ryuji with this from the kindness of his own heart.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I found this fic partially written in my files from 2017 and had to finish it. Not beta'd, so I apologize for any glaring typos. These boys will be the end of me. ENJOY.

Ryuji and Akira lounged in Akira’s hotel room, flipping idly through manga. It was one of those days where the sun was too bright, the sand too hot, the water ice cold and so good. Ryuji had stepped the wrong way on a seashell a little too early on in the day, and Akira had helped him limp back to the hotel, waving Mishima away when he popped up and cheerfully asked to help.

They had separately showered and changed, Ryuji had bandaged his foot gingerly, and the two of them now sprawled out on the beds, Akira on his own and Ryuji commandeering Mishima’s. The warm Hawaiian air wafted in from the open window, smelling of ocean and exotic fruit and distant bustling noise.

It was relaxing, but Akira could sense Ryuji’s sour mood with a sixth sense. He turned towards Ryuji and put his manga down—open faced down on the bed, the way Ryuji _hated_. “Hey. What’s with the frown?”

“It’s just… my effing foot. Man, I was really hoping to pick up some chicks… I’m so pissed at myself.” Ryuji sighed long and loud, stretching his arms above his head. Akira shook his head and smiled fondly.

“I was hoping to… y’know, have my first kiss here.” Ryuji looked embarrassed. “I dunno, man. Have _you_ ever gotten that far with someone?” He placed his manga down, too—properly, with a slip of paper as a bookmark.

“A couple times, sure,” Akira said, intentionally evasive. He couldn’t help but smirk a little at Ryuji’s comically surprised face.

“ _Whaaat?_ Dude!” He cackled. “My man Akira has _got it._ Dude, I’m so jealous right now.” Ryuji shook his head and sighed again, flopping down onto Akira’s bed now. Akira couldn’t help but notice the inviting way his legs were spread, and the soft bulge barely apparent in his uniform pants.

“I, uh,” Akira said, flustered despite himself. “I, do you need a…”

Ryuji’s face flamed bright red in an instant. “I, oh shit. I just, I kept thinking about making out with hot foreign girls and I’m all turned on and shit and shit, Akira, this is so awkward, I’m s—”

Akira wasn’t thinking. There was a buzz in his ears and all he could see where Ryuji’s hot cheeks, his flustered face, the way his legs were _still_ spread. He looked wanton without meaning to, and Akira’s brain short circuited.

He let his instincts take over. Yeah, he had experience. He had told Ryuji he had kissed a couple people, but the truth was, he’d done more than that. _Much_ more than that. And Ryuji was his best friend, that’s all, but even then he still had hormonal half-remembered dreams that shot through him like lightning sometimes, like the lightning Ryuji danced between his fingers in the Metaverse… 

Then, at once, Akira was on top of Ryuji, on all fours with his arms braced on the bed. His breath was hot on Ryuji’s face as he said, “You know, you can still have your first kiss in Hawaii.”

He expected Ryuji to sputter and lunge away, or at the very least yelp in surprise. But _Akira_ was the one surprised because Ryuji’s face went soft and pink, his lips parted, his eyes darkened, and he tipped his head back invitingly. “Is that a promise?”

Akira looked at him with wide eyes for a long second, barely breathing, barely believing. He got a hold of himself and dipped down to take Ryuji’s lips before his mind could catch up with his slowly hardening cock.

Ryuji’s lips were rough and chapped, and his kiss turned sloppy right away with inexperience, but Akira angled his mouth _just_ right, holding a hand against the back of Ryuji’s head to softly tip his head in the right direction. Ryuji slowly gained rhythm in the kiss and let Akira part his lips. Akira kept the kiss slow and sensual, calming Ryuji’s earlier frantic motions, and Ryuji melted right into it.

They broke apart. Akira wiped at a thin trail of saliva by Ryuji’s lip and smiled at him fondly. They were both panting and blushing, and at once they both started to laugh.

“The fuck, man,” Ryuji said, wiping at his mouth. “It’s seriously unfair how you’re good at _everything_.”

Akira preened at that. “Well, you certainly know how to flatter a man.”

Ryuji shoved at him playfully, and he shoved back, and then they were tumbling all over the bed, poking and jabbing and laughing like always. Nothing was different between them, except this time when Akira pinned Ryuji down, Ryuji bucked into his thigh.

They stared at each other for a moment that stretched on too long. Ryuji looked shocked, embarrassed, and… maybe a little enticing, panting and blushing and—and there he went, grinding upwards again like he couldn’t even help himself.

“Ryuji,” Akira said lowly. “You doing alright there?”

Ryuji glared up at him, then bit his lip and looked away when Akira shifted his leg _just_ slightly. “Dude, I… I’m sorry, this is embarrassing, I’ll just go to the bathroom to—”

He shifted as if to get up, but Akira didn’t move, pinning him more firmly.

“What—” Ryuji said breathlessly. His shoulders trembled just barely.

Akira leaned in, just shy of a kiss. “Ryuji,” he said again. “We’re best friends, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Ryuji said, his voice as quiet as Akira’s was. “’Course. You’re always my best bro.”

“We’ve always got each other’s backs.”

“Always,” Ryuji breathed.

“Then let’s make Hawaii something to really remember.” Akira’s heart was pounding. He couldn’t believe he was saying these words, and Ryuji looked like he couldn’t believe it either. “This won’t change anything,” he said quickly, stopping Ryuji before he could talk. “I’m not… you’re still my best friend. I won’t make it weird, I promise. I just…” Akira couldn’t stop himself from pressing down with his leg again, and Ryuji hissed.

“Yeah. Yeah, Akira,” Ryuji said, closing his eyes and letting his head fall back on the pillow. “Eff it. Let’s do it. Show me.”

Akira couldn’t stop himself from smiling, though he knew Ryuji couldn’t see. “Alright then,” he breathed, leaning down just a little more and capturing Ryuji in another kiss. This time he flattened his body down instead of holding himself on all fours, letting his hips rub against Ryuji’s, and _oh_ that was much better.

“ _Oh,_ ” Ryuji said, echoing his thoughts. “That’s—”

“Good, right?” Akira let his hips grind down slowly, teasingly, though from the look on Ryuji’s face he was being more than just a tease.

“Akira, oh shit, I’m—fuck this is embarrassing, but I’m—I’ve never—“

Akira laughed, then almost felt bad about it when Ryuji didn’t laugh back. Almost. “Close already? I haven’t even done anything,” he smirked.

“You know what? Fuck you. I just need—just gimme a minute to _breathe_ , man,” Ryuji glared, and Akira backed off for just a moment. Ryuji sat up, gulped for air. To Akira’s surprise, he stripped his shirt off and tossed it to the side.

“It’s hot,” he grumbled at Akira’s stare, and then looked away. “Take… take yours off too.” Akira did so without hesitation, and let himself stare at Ryuji’s body.

He’d seen it before, but never in a situation like this. He’d never let his eyes roam before, except for in those dreams—no, he wasn’t going to think about that. No more agonizing over why he kept dreaming about _Ryuji_ of all people.  

Ryuji’s abs were lightly defined but rock hard. He was toned in a way that showed he _used_ his muscles instead of simply building them at a gym. All of the Thieves had built up some muscle in the palaces. Except maybe Mona. Akira was distracted by the thought of a buff Morgana before shaking his head and banishing the thoughts. Not the time, Akira. Not the time.

“Can I… take these off too?” Ryuji looked uncharacteristically timid as he played with the button to his pants.

“ _Yes,_ ” Akira said, and watched as a red-faced Ryuji stripped off his pants and socks, leaving him in ridiculously bright yellow spandex briefs that strained over his—

“Oh. Wow. That’s. You’re…”

“Big, right?” Ryuji smirked up at him. He was quite a sight, rumpled hair and coy expression, his cheeks beet red, his body splayed under Akira for him to look at, admire, to _touch…_

And touch Akira did.

He let his fingers stroke down, down Ryuji’s neck, down over his collarbones, dragging down his chest. The muscles flexed under his touch with each centimeter, and Ryuji shifted his hips restlessly.

“Are you gonna touch it or what?” Ryuji groused.

Akira snorted. “I thought you asked for space?” He taunted.

Ryuji didn’t answer, and Akira paused for a moment to try and come up with another witty line before Ryuji’s hips wrenched to the side. At the same moment his arm pushed at Akira’s shoulder, and before he knew it, Akira was slammed down under Ryuji on the bed.

Akira was shocked, panting up at Ryuji, who smirked again. “What, nothing to say now?”

Akira swallowed and shook his head, and Ryuji looked even more pleased with himself.

“Your turn.” Ryuji slid his fingers slowly along the waistband of Akira’s soft gray pajama pants, rubbing against Akira’s hipbones. Akira’s hips twitched upwards without his permission. Ryuji’s expression was… interesting. He looked in awe of the reactions he was getting from Akira, the embarrassment fading quickly and melting into pure arousal.

Akira shifted his hips again to aid Ryuji in slipping his pants off all the way, and let Ryuji straddle his thighs.

“No underwear?” Ryuji quipped. “Perv.”

Akira flicked his head to get his hair out of his eyes and stretched out along the bed, showing off his lithe body. He knew he looked good, and felt no shame in displaying it. “Yeah, well, I’m not the one who’s a virgin here.”

“Shut your damn mouth!” Ryuji yelped, and they dissolved into prodding and laughter again.

Before he could say anything else, Ryuji’s ludicrously bright underwear was being shucked to the side to join his pants and shirt, and he was right there for Akira to see. Akira would’ve expected him to be embarrassed again, but Ryuji’s grin turned sharp and devious.

Akira swallowed audibly. “Fuck.”

“Yeah? You like it?” Ryuji said, then covered his face with a hand and laughed softly. “Oh man, that sounded…”

“You a porn star now?” Akira snorted and flicked at Ryuji’s shoulder, then turned the sharp touch into something gentler, sliding his hand down his chest again. This time he kept going, smoothing over Ryuji’s tensing abs, scratching his thumbnail lightly over a hipbone. He noted Ryuji’s sharp intake of breath at that one and did it again, harder, and Ryuji’s breath turned into a whine. _Note: Ryuji is into some kinky pain shit, question mark?_

“Come on man, just, please— _ah,_ ” Ryuji’s head tipped backwards as Akira finally dragged his fingers along Ryuji’s cock.

“You said the magic word,” Akira murmured, and wrapped his fingers around him.

Ryuji’s cock was fucking gorgeous. He was uncut, thick, and felt smooth and hot and perfect in Akira’s hand. His cock pulsed and grew even larger as Akira stroked, and Akira couldn’t help but moan.

“The eff are you making those noises for? I haven’t even touched y— _ah_ , shit man,” Ryuji gasped.

“Stop talking.” Akira maneuvered them gently so he was over Ryuji again, and bent down to kiss him as his hand sped up.

Ryuji kissed him back hot and wet, desperate and groaning against Akira’s teeth.

“You’re not going to come yet, are you?” Akira whispered darkly, and Ryuji growled at him. “Because I’m not going to st—” He squeaked embarrassingly as Ryuji gripped around _his_ cock now, stripping him fast and ruthless. It was rough and _hurt_ but he couldn’t bring himself to ask Ryuji to change his technique because it felt so, so good he could barely speak.

Akira couldn’t stop himself from moaning again and again, and Ryuji looked practically giddy under him. “Never thought you’d be the loud one in bed,” he said, twisting his wrist just right around Akira’s cock and making him groan.

“Thought about this much, have you?” Akira bit out, giving as good as he got. Ryuji whined when he took his hand away, but he simply spit into it. Ryuji’s back arched enticingly as his hand returned, slick and wet, making obscene noises as it slid over and around the head of his thick cock, smoothing his saliva up and down.

“M-maybe,” Ryuji panted, mimicking Akira’s movements. Akira couldn’t hold himself up anymore at the newly wet touch, and trapped Ryuji’s hand between their bodies as he ground down _hard._ “What’s it to you?” He yelped as Akira kept grinding.

Ryuji arched upwards into Akira and bared his teeth in a grin that left Akira’s head spinning as all his blood rushed downward. “So, Mr. Experienced-at-Sex. What else you got for me?”

Akira froze on top of him, though their cocks still pressed together wetly. “What are you asking, Ryuji?”

Ryuji at least had the dignity of looking embarrassed again. “Well, you asked if I’d thought about it. I’m not saying I did. But _if_ I had, maybe I’d thought about…” he exhaled long, rubbed upwards into Akira’s cock with a jutter of his hips. “Maybe I’d thought about you fucking me in the ass.”

Akira’s world stopped. Ryuji didn’t stop rocking into him.

“Um,” he said eloquently.

“I want it,” Ryuji whispered. “Akira, man, I. Fuck, I can’t believe I’m sayin’ this, but I really, _really_ want it. I’ve been… I’ve been playing with myself, some nights, I’ve got some lube under my bed and sometimes I—”

“Stop _talking_ ,” Akira moaned. He tried to hide his blazing hot face in his shoulder, but couldn’t hide the interested twitch of his cock.

“Akira,” Ryuji said again, and Akira looked at him. Their eyes met and a shiver ran down Akira’s spine, jostling their cocks together and making both of them moan quietly.

“You… you really want this?” Akira couldn’t stop his hips from moving now, fuck, he was _so turned on_ he was practically shaking at the seams.

“I said so, didn’t I? Don’t make me say it again.”

“Maybe I will,” Akira panted, and Ryuji finally moaned as loudly as Akira had been moaning. _Note Two: Ryuji likes being told what to do, question mark?_

“I—I want it. Akira.”

“Tell me what you want.” Akira’s voice slipped down into a purr without him meaning to.

“Fuck. Fuck me. Akira. Please. God, please, I have—I brought lube in my bag, but it’s in my room, _fuck_.”

Ryuji was grinding up into Akira harder than before, desperately. Before Akira could ask why the _fuck_ he had brought lube on a school trip, Ryuji was clutching his hips and gasping and moaning and he could feel Ryuji coming in spurts up against his cock, crying out and writhing beautifully.

“Fuck, you’re so hot,” Akira breathed, rutting down harder and it was so wet and so good, he couldn’t stop his hips from moving faster. He couldn’t stop himself from coming too, streaking hot come over Ryuji’s stomach as he _yelled_ from how good it felt.

They breathed there together, sweat cooling their bodies, before Ryuji smacked the bed with an exaggerated disappointed groan. “Seriously, man? Did I seriously effin’… _come_ before I could even…”

“There’s no way I would’ve let you get up and go to your room,” Akira huffed a laugh and kissed Ryuji’s sweaty shoulder, then trailed kisses up to his lips. He let himself get distracted with Ryuji’s mouth before pulling away. “Lemme get you a towel, hang on.”

He clambered off the bed with shaky legs and snagged a relatively clean beach towel off the ground. He wiped at the come smeared over his own soft dick and stomach before tossing the towel onto Ryuji, collapsing back onto the bed and pulling Ryuji roughly towards him.

They lay together in silence as their heartbeats returned to normal, and then Akira pulled back.

“You still want me to… you still want to do that? At some point?”

Ryuji huffed out a laugh and looked embarrassed again. “Yeah. Yeah, I still want that. I’m… I can’t right now though, fuck, I came _so hard_ I can barely even think.”

“Well, you’re the one who said I’m good at everything,” Akira said, and earned a smack on the shoulder. He grabbed up Ryuji in a kiss, and for the next few minutes everything was a beautiful cacophony of lips and tongue and panting and sliding skin before they broke apart.

“Well. Not right now. But uh, maybe sooner than I was thinking I’d have to wait,” Ryuji said, eyes glinting.

Akira started to nestle closer to him when they heard clomping steps coming down the hall.

“ _Mishima.”_ They shot up in unison, pulling on shorts and shirts as quickly as they could before the door clicked open. Akira tried to look casual.

“Guys! Hey! It’s almost dinnertime, Ann wanted me to grab you,” Mishima chirped, oblivious to how red-faced they both were and how rumpled Akira’s sheets were. Thank god for Mishima being oblivious.

Akira tried to school his face into a neutral expression. _Just two bros, three inches away on the bed because they’re not gay. Or something._ “Yeah, we’ll meet you there. Give us a sec.” He looked pointedly at Mishima, who very much did not get the hint that he should leave the room until Ryuji vaulted a pillow at him _hard_.

“ _Ow._ Sakamoto, why did you—whatever. I’ll see you guys in a minute, then.” Mishima glared at Ryuji and left, clomping back down the hall.

“Fffffuck.”

“Yeah.”

“That was…”

“Yeeeah.”

They shared another slow, hot kiss before getting out of the bed. Akira’s legs were still trembling as he raked his hands through sweaty hair.

Before they could walk out the door, Ryuji snagged Akira’s elbow and pulled him in close enough for his breath to caress Akira’s face. “But after dinner, we’re coming back to _my_ room,” he murmured.

Akira’s mouth went dry instantly. “Y-yeah,” he swallowed. “Yeah. Let’s do that.”

“Oh, and thanks for fixin’ my Hawaii problem.” Ryuji _winked_ at him, the little shit, and they left the rumpled sheets behind as they walked to dinner.

Akira couldn’t wait to show Ryuji what was in store for him.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woke up from a nap in a cold sweat realizing the lobster thing happened later in the game. Just go with it

The hotel dinner was fantastic. Americans loved their buffets, and the one at this hotel did not disappoint. They all loaded their plates: Ann was hyped for it, of course; Makoto was starry eyed for the Hawaiian specialties; and Akira grabbed as much tuna as he could in honor of Morgana’s absence. Once Yusuke heard the term “all you can eat for one price,” he was instantly sold on the concept of buffets, and busied himself with getting a remarkable array of food.

Ryuji was eating light tonight, which Akira was amused to note. “Not stuffing yourself with meat this time, huh?” he said lightly. He nudged Ryuji’s foot with his own.

Ryuji choked and thumped on his chest with his fist. “ _What_ —“

Ann rolled her eyes and made a slurping noise with her straw. “Ugh, yeah, it was embarrassing at the Wilton buffet. Ryuji, you’re such a _guy._ Have some variety.”

“I— _hey._ You’re one to talk, eating all that cake then! And—“ he sputtered, waving the potato on his fork, “And—hey, I _am_ having variety tonight! So shut your damn mouth.”

Ann laughed heartily as Ryuji fumed, and then she turned to Yusuke. “You really go straight for the good stuff, huh?”

Yusuke stayed focused on slicing his steak neatly. “I was going to try the lobster, but… I can’t seem to bring myself to eat them now.”

Makoto paused with a piece of lobster halfway to her mouth. “That’s… uh, quite a shame.” Ann stifled her laughter this time.

The food was amazing, but Akira felt too jittery to pay much attention to it. He snapped a couple aesthetic shots of the tuna to show Morgana when he got home, and picked on bits and pieces of his food. He kept thinking of Ryuji, and what they had done before dinner, and what they were… planning to do _after._ Akira slid his hand over Ryuji’s knee under the table. Ryuji looked over at him, eyes hot and hooded when Akira squeezed gently.

“Let’s get out of here, yeah?” Akira murmured. Ryuji dropped his fork with a clatter as he stood, drawing immediate attention. Akira restrained the urge to roll his eyes. So much for being stealthy about this.

“Where are _you_ two going?” Makoto looked at them suspiciously. Akira hadn’t missed that look—they’d gotten enough of it before she joined them.

“We’re, uh. We’re gonna. Hang out in my room. ” Ryuji choked out. “Don’t worry about it.”

Ann eyed them critically. “What sort of scheming are you two up to?”

“It’s—uh, just guy stuff! You know. Just dudes… bein’ dudes…”

Akira pulled Ryuji away before he turned into an even redder stuttering mess. “See ya,” he said with a wave and a wink. “Don’t wait up, Mishima.”

\--

They stumbled into Ryuji’s room and Akira burst into laughter.

“Dudes being dudes? Seriously?”

Ryuji couldn’t help but laugh too. “Hey man, I was put on the spot, I couldn’t think of anything better!”

Akira’s laughter trailed off—he couldn’t stop looking at him. Ryuji laughing was all golden hair and warm, flushed skin, a bright ball of lightning that demanded attention. All at once Akira pushed Ryuji up against the wall. That shut Ryuji up. Akira leaned in for the smallest, gentlest kiss before breathing, “So, when is your roommate getting back?”

He could hear Ryuji swallow and his breathing go shallow. He cleared his throat. “I, uh… last night he never came back from his girlfriend’s room. I think he’s goin’ back there tonight. Effin’ horndog.”

“Like you’re one to talk?” Akira laughed again.

This time, Ryuji didn’t laugh back. He just gave Akira that same look he had given him in the dining room, hot and heavy and intense as hell. Akira took a moment to breathe as he stared at him. The sexual tension was so thick he could hardly think—so he didn’t let himself think.

They staggered ungracefully to the bed, wrapped around each other, kissing hotly and fumbling out of their clothes. Then Akira had a mostly undressed Ryuji pinned under him for the third time today, and he could still hardly believe it.

He let himself slow down, let the kisses turn sensual and soft and deep, let one of his hands trail down Ryuji’s chest while the other propped him up on the bed. Ryuji shivered beneath him, and his hips jerked upwards just the barest amount. Akira hid a smirk inside their kiss.

They made out lazily for a while until they were near boneless with relaxed pleasure. Akira couldn’t get enough of Ryuji’s mouth. It tasted so good under his. It was weird to think that this was his best friend’s mouth he was getting pleasure-drunk off of, so he didn’t let himself think it. He stripped off Ryuji’s socks and his own underwear until they were skin to skin, fully naked against each other.

He pulled back from the kisses with a soft wet sound. “So. Where’s this lube you said you brought?” He raised his eyebrows meaningfully.

“Ah, yeah, gimme a sec.” Ryuji rolled halfway off the bed and stretched for his bag, dangling his fingers as far as they could reach so he could snag it. Akira resisted the urge to smack his ass, before realizing that… hey, he could do that.

“ _Hey!”_ Ryuji yelped a second after a loud smack resonated through the air, and Akira laughed hard. After some rather acrobatic maneuvers, Ryuji rolled back over to face Akira with a bottle of lube in hand and a wicked grin.

He also tossed a condom onto the bed. It was pre-lubricated, ribbed for “her” pleasure, and…

“Is this condom _purple?_ ”

Ryuji scratched the back of his neck and grinned. “Hey man, I just grab handfuls of the free ones at the health fair.”

“You want me to put a ribbed purple dick in you? You sure this isn’t just a massive weird kink?”

Ryuji rolled his eyes and, to Akira’s surprise, went in for another long kiss rather than an argument.

“It was weird enough to bring lube on a school trip, but a condom?” He murmured against Ryuji’s lips.

“Hot foreign girls, remember?”

Akira snorted loudly. “You thought you were going to get further than a make-out?”

Ryuji made a frustrated noise and pulled Akira closer. “’M done with talkin’. Come on, let’s do this before I chicken out.”

Akira looked at Ryuji seriously now. “Hey. You know you can back out whenever, right?”

Ryuji averted his eyes and looked embarrassed. “Yeah. I know. I wanna do it. I wanna… feel what it’s like.”

“Feel what it’s like to have my dick up your ass?” Akira gave Ryuji a mock seductive look, and Ryuji rolled his eyes. “Wanna feel it in your mouth?” Akira asked carefully, trying to ignore the way his cock jumped at the thought.

“I dunno, doesn’t that seem kinda… gay?”

Akira looked at him incredulously. “So taking it up the ass is fine, but a cock in your mouth is gay?”

“It’s different, man! You know what I mean?” Ryuji’s face was tomato red.

“I… really don’t,” Akira shook his head and started to laugh helplessly. After a moment, Ryuji joined in until he was crying with laughter.

“I can’t believe you,” Akira shook his head fondly. “Anyway, you don’t have to. I don’t want to do anything you don’t want to do.”

Ryuji pulled him into a long kiss before pulling back.  “I guess I’m like… bi?” Ryuji said. “I never thought about it before. How ‘bout you? Are you gay, or…?”

Akira shook his head. “I’m pan.”

“What’s… pan?”

Akira thought he was joking for a second, but Ryuji’s clueless face was no joke. _I have too many dumb blonds on my team._ “Uhh, it’s kind of like bi? I don’t know, google it later.”

“Seriously? _Google it later_?” Ryuji parroted.

Akira popped open the cap of the lube to shut him up. It worked.

“So, you’ve done this before, right?” Ryuji asked, lying back. Akira noticed his fingers trembling just a little. Ryuji’s cock was mostly soft now from nervousness.

“Not from this side of it,” Akira said casually, drizzling lube over his first two fingers.

Ryuji’s eyebrows shot up higher than Akira would’ve thought possible. “Akira fuckin’ Kurusu, takin’ it up the ass! Never would’ve thought.”

Akira rolled his eyes. “Seriously? Have you _seen_ me talk to guys? They all want some of this.” He waggled his eyebrows and Ryuji groaned.

Akira took a deep breath. _Alright, time to take this seriously._

He rubbed a slick finger around Ryuji’s rim with barely any pressure, just getting him used to the feeling of someone else’s finger _there._

Ryuji looked nervous for a moment, but then nodded. “Just do it, man. I’m ready.” He cocked his head back challengingly.

“Just relax,” Akira murmured as he pushed past the tight muscle. He marveled at how tight he was, how Ryuji’s ass pulsed hotly around the tip of his finger.

“I’m—tryin’—” Ryuji choked out, and Akira stopped moving.

“How’s that?” Akira watched Ryuji’s face closely.

“Feels… weird,” Ryuji mumbled, squeezing his eyes shut.

“Does it hurt?” Akira kept his fingers still, and stroked at Ryuji’s thigh with his other hand.

“A… a little? But I don’t want to stop.”

Akira kept going, millimeter by millimeter, so slowly he felt like he was barely moving at all. Ryuji’s body slowly loosened and his breathing deepened, so Akira began to slide in with more pressure than before, letting Ryuji’s ass suck his finger in as deep as it could go. It almost _hurt_ how tightly Ryuji’s muscles were squeezing. It felt so hot and smooth and wet inside, so similar to and yet so different from fingering a girl.

“ _Fuck,”_ Ryuji breathed. His cock was starting to get hard again, twitched upwards.

“Alright?” Akira rubbed the pad of his finger along Ryuji’s inner wall, not seeking his prostate, simply massaging and relaxing him.

“Yeah. It’s… different than when I do it.”

Akira felt a thrill of pleasure at the thought of Ryuji fingering himself in the dark in his bedroom at home, fumbling with the bottle of lube that was now at Akira’s side and moaning as he stretched himself open on his thick fingers. His fingers were thicker than Akira’s, blunter where Akira’s were more slender, and for a moment Akira thought of those thick fingers spreading _him_ open.

He slid his finger out slow, _slow,_ and Ryuji squirmed when he pressed it back inside.

This time he _did_ search out Ryuji’s prostate, and knew he’d found it when Ryuji’s breath hitched.

“How’s that?” he whispered, shaking hair out of his eyes and watching Ryuji’s face.

“’S good,” Ryuji panted. “It feels kind of like I gotta pee, but… different? It’s—mmnh. Yeah, like _that._ ”

Akira adjusted the pressure, pressing hard and rubbing his finger back and forth until Ryuji’s hips were slowly rocking against him. He slid another finger in while Ryuji was distracted, and he barely seemed to notice the extra stretch inside him.

Ryuji’s ass was slick and open now, but Akira didn’t want to stop this. He watched Ryuji’s face as he rubbed two fingers _hard_ , watched how it twisted in pleasure, watched a bead of sweat drip down his temple, watched his fingers fist in the sheets. It was intoxicating, and he felt like he could do this forever.

His cock was so hard it hurt, though, and he realized he was shaking with how badly he wanted this. How badly he wanted _Ryuji_ , his best friend. This was so weird.

“I’m gonna put the condom on,” he rasped, and Ryuji just nodded at him. He slid his fingers out slowly. He fumbled with the ridiculously purple condom, embarrassed at his inexperience with rolling it on, but a moment later he was lubed up and ready.

He lined himself up against Ryuji’s hole, his cockhead slipping in the lube a couple times until he had himself positioned just right, and paused. “You sure about this?”

“Yes,” Ryuji gasped. “I’m ready, just fuckin—” His words faded to a long, drawn out groan as Akira pushed inside, slow, pausing after each inch until he was fully seated.

“That’s— _fuck_.” Ryuji gasped, scrabbling at his hair with both hands and making an absolute mess of it. He looked debauched already, and they had barely started.

Akira pulled out even slower than he had pushed in, closing his eyes at the feeling of Ryuji’s ass trying to pull him back in. His ass was so tight. He almost trembled from how good it felt, from how much he wanted to just let go and _fuck,_ but this was about Ryuji right now.

Ryuji’s eyes flew open as Akira gave a smooth, proper thrust back in. “Akira, that’s. _Fuck._ ”

“Good?” Akira said softly, rocking his hips deep inside, just slow little circles of movement that filled his gut with heat. The pleasure curled inside him satisfyingly, but not satisfying _enough._

Ryuji looked like he was about to speak, but his mouth fell slack on a long moan as Akira gave another proper thrust.

“I’ll take that as a yes.” Akira flashed a sharp smile and thrusted again. Again. _Again._

Ryuji was writhing at this point, one hand still clenched in his hair hard enough that it had to hurt. The thought of _hurt_ made Akira pause. Before dinner… yeah, Ryuji had seemed like he might want some of that. Akira raked a nail down Ryuji’s chest experimentally, inhaling sharply when Ryuji tightened around him.

“How about that?” Akira murmured. He raked again, his whole hand this time, leaving deep pink lines from collarbone to navel.

Ryuji almost _shouted_ at that, his body twisted as if he couldn’t decide if he wanted to press up into Akira’s thrusts, or towards the sharp pain, or _away_ from the overwhelming sensations clearly wracking his body. Akira dragged his nails down again, harder this time, all the way down to Ryuji’s sharp hip before grabbing his cock roughly.

“You aren’t answering me.”

Ryuji jolted at the dark tone in Akira’s voice, and looked at him with wide, blown eyes. “Y-yes. Good. So effin’. _Akira._ I can’t—” he bit off a sharp cry. “I can’t _talk,_ it’s so _much.”_

“Yes, you can,” Akira said, running his hand soothingly over the scorching red marks. He continued to rock his hips back and forth, letting the pleasure wrap its way around his bones until he had to struggle to keep his eyes on Ryuji’s. “Do you know why?”

Ryuji shook his head, panting.

Akira gripped his hips hard and gave a sharp thrust. “Because I told you to.”

Ryuji’s eyes flew open again and he stared at Akira in shock. For a moment Akira was worried he’d went too far, but then Ryuji was lifting his hips up into Akira’s thrusts, making him go _harder_ and then he was talking, whispering how good he felt and how good Akira made him feel—

“Louder. Come on. Let me hear you, Ryuji. I know you can be louder than that.” Akira punctuated each sentence with a hard thrust, struggling to not lose himself in the pleasure. He couldn’t tell what felt better, Ryuji’s hot ass or the effect his words were clearly having on him.

Ryuji bit off another cry, covering his mouth with a hand and shaking his head.

“Ryuji…” Akira said in a sing-song voice, slowing his hips until he was barely moving at all. Ryuji shot him a betrayed look, and he chuckled. “You want me to keep going, don’t you?” Ryuji simply nodded, hand still over his mouth, and Akira stilled his hips entirely.

“ _Fuck_ , man. Yes. _P-please._ Please don’t stop—” Ryuji was begging loudly now, babbling as Akira picked the pace back up and slammed into him again and again. “Please, fuck it feels _good_ , I never want you to stop, f—” he arched with another cry as Akira bit his collar _hard,_ and now Akira really was starting to lose himself. He could feel his hips losing their rhythm, but he couldn’t let this end. Not yet. He gritted his teeth and tried to ride the plateau of pleasure, tried to not let it climb any higher as it seared through his gut. He took a deep breath and slowed again to the obvious displeasure of Ryuji, and let the pleasure go back down to a simmer.

“So, tell me,” Akira said casually. “You like it when I do this?” He tweaked Ryuji’s nipple, then grasped it and _twisted._

Ryuji squeaked and writhed. “I, uh. It’s.”

Akira clamped his fingers down harder and pulled his cock out almost all the way before slamming all the way in, shuddering at how _good_ it felt. “What did I say about answering me when I ask?”

“Y-yeah. Yes.”

“Yes what? Tell me what you want.”

“Yeah, I… I like it. It feels good.” Ryuji swallowed and looked up at Akira questioningly. “Uh… Sir?”

Akira was about to laugh, but then he felt his cock pulse hotly. Um. This was surprising. He blew out a shaky breath. “Yeah. That’s good.” He raked his nails over the welts on Ryuji’s ribs, loving the way Ryuji whimpered and arched away. “How about that?”

“It _hurts._ It’s… fuck. I like it. Sir.”

Akira smiled wildly at the thrill of this. Hurting Ryuji, making Ryuji feel good, hearing him call him… _that._ “That’s right,” he whispered, picking up the pace with his hips again.

Ryuji was starting to lose it on the bed, thrashing his head and groaning almost constantly now. Akira could feel himself starting to lose it, too, but he didn’t _want_ to. Lately with sex he wanted to race towards orgasm, just wanted to feel the hot rush of pleasure, but right now he wanted to drink this in for as long as he could.

“Tell me you want it,” he said, shifting his hips so he was aiming upwards, trying to hit Ryuji’s prostate with each thrust.

“I want it.” Ryuji’s words were slurred now, drunk with pleasure. “Fuuuuck, Akira—”

Akira slapped his thigh sharply. The sound of the slap rang out around the room. “That’s not what you call me.”

Ryuji was whimpering now. “ _Sir._ Yes, Sir. It feels…  I want it. I wanna come, _please—_ ”

“Already?” Akira panted, grinning again. _Already_ was just a teasing lie—he felt like they’d been going at it for ages, but there was no way he wasn’t going to poke at Ryuji til he broke. “What makes you think I’m going to let you come?”

Ryuji’s eyes flew open, and the look of pure betrayal on his face made Akira bite back a laugh. “Aki— _Sir._ Please, please don’t… fuck, c’mon, it feels…. God, I can’t _stop,_ I don’t know if I can—” His hips were riding up into each thrust, clenching just right around Akira’s cock, and Akira was moaning now, too.

“You can hold off, Ryuji,” he whispered, bending close give him an almost chaste kiss. “I know you can be good for me. Say it.”

Tears were leaking from Ryuji’s eyes. Akira felt almost dirty at how happy that made him. “I can be good for you. I wanna be good for you… S-Sir.”

“That’s very good,” Akira praised, wrapping a hand around Ryuji’s cock again and pumping hard in time with his hips. Ryuji was keening now. He was a _mess,_ and it sparked pleasure higher in Akira’s gut until his vision was swimming.

He couldn’t hold back anymore. He let his thrusts go wild, let himself slam into Ryuji over and over, hard enough that it _had_ to hurt, but Ryuji was just arching and begging for more more more—

“You can come now,” Akira said. “Come on, Ryuji. Come for me like a good little boy.”

Ryuji’s back arched and he sobbed out. “I’m—Yes, Sir, I’m right _there_ fuck don’t _stop_.”

Akira almost— _almost—_ wanted to stop just to see what that would do to Ryuji, but there was no way he could do that. His eyes fell shut and he slammed forward in a stutter of hips now and let himself—

Go.

His orgasm washed over him more powerfully than he could remember it ever being before. The pleasure peaked and suspended for a moment before ripping through him. He was dimly aware of Ryuji yelling under him as he moaned long and low, feeling himself fill the condom with spurt after spurt of come. It felt like it would never end, and a spike of anxiety ran through him before he let himself just… succumb to it.

Ryuji’s ass was clenching greedily around his cock, and Akira’s vision focused again just in time to see Ryuji’s hand flying over his cock as come shot upward, hitting Ryuji in the chin and spattering over his chest in deliciously thick stripes. Akira moaned breathily at the sight. Before he realized what he was doing, Akira leaned forward and ran the flat of his tongue over one of the stripes of come, savoring the feel and taste of Ryuji’s pleasure made physical.

“Fuuuck man,” Ryuji trembled. He looked and sounded overwhelmed.

“Yeah,” Akira said back, almost a whisper. He kissed Ryuji’s sweaty forehead. “You feel good?”

“Mnnh. Yeah, that’s… that was…” Ryuji couldn’t even finish his sentence, flopping his head back on the pillow.

Akira held the base of the condom securely as he slowly drew his softening cock. Ryuji winced.

“Hurts?” Akira said gently, drawing back until he finally slipped out.

“Yeah, a little? Just… sore. But good.” Ryuji grinned up at him now, a burst of sunshine and giddiness.

Akira bent over to give him another kiss before staggering to the trash can to dispose of the condom. His knees almost gave out, and Ryuji snorted from the bed.

“Shut up, I don’t see _you_ trying to walk,” Akira griped, collapsing back onto the bed and slinging a sweaty arm over an equally sweaty Ryuji.

Ryuji nestled into the hug and grinned.

They lay there for what felt like ages, riding aftershocks and cooling off until Ryuji started grumbling about the uncomfortable feeling of jizz on his chest. Akira couldn’t help but agree to a shower—his own cock felt uncomfortably sticky, and the sweat was drying and he was starting to feel all around gross.

They showered together. Akira wasn’t sure what to expect—would things be awkward now? Are they cool? He didn’t know how to ask until Ryuji looked at him shyly as they lathered. “So, uh. Akira.”

Akira hummed in response, playing it off cool.

“What does this… mean. Like. About us.”

Akira shrugged, keeping his voice casual. “Whatever you want it to mean.” He stepped under the spray to rinse his hair, closing his eyes under the too-hot water.

“I dunno,” Ryuji said carefully. “I don’t wanna like, hurt your feelings or whatever? But I still see you as a friend. Just, like, a friend I wanna bone.”

Akira snorted and looked at Ryuji, feeling the water run down his face. “I’m cool with that.” He grinned in relief. Yeah, that sounded about right. He wanted that.

“Yeah?” Ryuji breathed, looking relieved. He stepped forward then, pinning Akira to the shower wall and kissing him hotly. Akira couldn’t help but arch into it, and images flashed through his head of _Ryuji_ fucking him…

Yeah, he could live with this. He could _definitely_ live with this.

This was the best school trip ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after!
> 
> Let me know if you see any glaring errors or pacing issues--I wrote this kind of haphazardly and jumped around with the scenes.


End file.
